


Summary of This Thing of Ours

by bauble



Series: This Thing of Ours [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: A quick rundown of the twists and turns of Gangstermoll so far.





	Summary of This Thing of Ours

_Previously on This Thing of Ours..._  
**Act I:** The story begins with Dom calling up Arthur, a seemingly mild-mannerered, accountant engaged in a normal life in the New Jersey suburbs, for a ride. Dom gives Arthur the address to a colonial-style manor out in the middle of nowhere, and Arthur (who turns out to be more than a simple accountant) nearly shoots a half-naked Englishman that emerges after Dom. The Englishman is Eames, who turns out to be ex-military, a former con man, art forger, and now, Dom's moll.

Arthur and Dom drive out to an abandoned warehouse where they face off with Nash, who has been cooperating with the FBI. Dom shoots and kills Nash as an example and a warning to others in _La Cosa Nostra_ that traitors will not be tolerated. 

Unfortunately, their problems with law enforcement don't end there, as Arthur discovers his home has been bugged with various listening devices, which he brings to Yusuf, their on-call tech expert, to examine. While Arthur & Dom discuss the matter at the manor where Eames is currently living, Eames comes up with the idea of masking their weekly meetings and updates about mafia business in a series of seemingly innocuous poker games. 

Dom ends up selecting a nightclub called Perle to host these games, and hires a singer named Abilena, along with a dedicated waitress for their table, Ariadne. Dom, Arthur and Eames are the three players present for every game (as it is a convenient excuse for Dom to see Eames before and afterward) while the fourth player consists of a rotation of several people: Al, Dom's college friend; Cho, a hospital administrator; and Juana, a drug distributor.

As with many of Dom's previous mistresses and affairs, Arthur gets roped into chaffeuring and babysitting duty while Dom is away or otherwise constrained by his marriage to Mal. Arthur tries to strike up an uneasy friendship with Eames, though friendship seems to be the last thing Eames is interested in with Arthur.

In addition to being the right-hand man of a prominent mobster, Arthur is also caring for an ailing mother, Lydia, who has early onset Alzheimer's. For the past few years, she's been living alone with the assistance of two nursing aids, but her condition has deteriorated to the point where it seems that even this type of care is not enough.

As a break from all the stress in his life, Arthur starts seeing a single dad and local bank manager, Balal. They have a relationship that starts off as quite casual (Arthur even goes by a false name of 'Lance') though it slowly begins to develop into something more.

### ACT II

 _Previously on This Thing of Ours..._  
**Part 1:** The tension between Arthur  & Eames increases. Eames reveals he experiences sometimes crippling pain due to his past injuries. He also reveals that he's been living without many household essentials in the manor because he doesn't have a car and there's nothing in walking distance. Arthur takes Eames shopping.

Dom and Arthur start working on a deal with another organized crime syndicate, the Yakuza, based out of Japan. 

A new singer, Abilena, becomes a regular feature at Perle during the poker games. Mal meets her along with Eames, Ariadne, and Cho when she makes a surprise visit to a poker game. Things between her and Dom are tense.

Arthur's mother, Lydia, continues to decline mentally. She begins confusing Arthur with someone named 'Aaron'. Arthur discusses the possibility of putting her into a facility with round the clock care with Dom.

Arthur starts seeing Balal to blow off some steam.

 **Part 2** : Dom takes Arthur to visit some nursing homes together. They also pay a visit to Robert Fischer, a small business owner who has been missing his 'protection' payments. They break his hand as a warning to get his act together. Dom also charges Arthur with getting Eames a birthday gift on Dom's behalf. Arthur gets Eames a rescue dog named Dusty, who has an injured leg and limp.

Arthur gets a second apartment to stay in, closer to Eames' manor, partially because his first apartment is still being monitored by law enforcement. Balal gives him a cactus and some beer as housewarming presents. A week later, Arthur visits Balal at home and ends up running into Balal's daughter, Kat. Arthur lies and pretends to be an insurance salesman.

Arthur moves Lydia into White Tree, a high end nursing home.

Eames is slipping into a depression and drinking more frequently. Eames reveals that he'd been tortured and nearly killed thanks to his previous work as a forger. Arthur is not sympathetic, since he was stabbed as a teenager and almost died when Dom saved his life. He tells Eames to suck it up and focus on recovery, going so far as providing Eames a gun to practice shooting with.

Eames invites Arthur back to the manor for a drink after a poker night. Eames tries, unsucessfully, to seduce Arthur. Arthur leaves and is pulled over by a cop for intoxication. He's thrown into the Drunk Tank. Dom's cousin Reggie & uncle Tommy get him released.

Ariadne discovers some listening devices planted at Perle and shows them to Arthur. They're not the same types as the ones Arthur discovered in his home and at work.

Al's wife is pregnant.

 **Part 3** : Arthur gets a call from White Tree on the way to the poker game. He immediately drives there, bringing Eames with him. Lydia is having a confused, semi-violent episode where she once again confuseds Arthur with Aaron. It turns out that Aaron is Lydia's brother, Arthur's uncle. Arthur goes to Robert Fischer and pays him to track down Aaron.

Arthur attends Dom and Mal's Christmas party. He finds out from Sal that Dom was lobbying to become the new La Cosa Nostra boss, something Dom never shared with Arthur. Sal and the other leaders in the organization decided to pass on Dom, due to Dom's problems with 'discretion' and some of his sexual proclivities.

After a poker game, Arthur gets trapped at the manor due to storms and flooding. The sexual tension between Eames and him finally comes to a head. They agree to say nothing about what has happened between them.

As an end of the year gift to Arthur, Dom pays for the whole next year of Lydia's care at White Tree.

 **Part 4** : Arthur is alone for Christmas, and goes to Eames. He brings Eames to his apartment in Weston, and they spend the holiday up till New Year's together. Eames reveals that the man who tortured him is named Traiciona, and that when he escaped from Traiciona, he left all his identification behind as well.

Ariadne notifies Arthur that someone's been stealing from Perle. She also makes a pass at him, but Arthur turns her down. 

Work is also hectic for Arthur. Some new laws and regulations have been passed that could impact La Cosa Nostra's business in various ways. Dom is in France for the holidays, leaving Arthur to man the fort in his stead.

### ACT III

 _Previously on This Thing of Ours..._  
**Act III, Part 1** : Dom returns from France bearing 2 Hermes ties as gifts, one which he picked out and one Mal picked out. Dom and Arthur talk about the new laws and regulations that have been passed, the meetings Dom needs to have with the Lieutenant Governor, and how this is going to impact the deal they're working on with Saito, head of the Yakuza. On top of everything else, Arthur is also suspicious that someone has hacked La Cosa Nostra's internal network.

Arthur and Eames agree to keep seeing each other secretly.

At the poker game, Arthur overhears an argument between Ariadne and Yusuf. Arthur offers to have Yusuf removed from the games, but Ariadne tells him not to do that. She says that she had a fling with Yusuf in college, but he doesn't remember, hence their argument. 

Arthur determines the identity of the person stealing from Perle, and makes a visit to 'handle' the situation. Arthur also confirms with Yusuf that their internal network has been hacked.

Mal throws Arthur a surprise birthday party despite his protestations. The evening turns into a disaster when Lydia shows up, not especially lucid. Lydia and Arthur get into a very public argument in front of all the guests. Dom comforts Arthur in the aftermath.

Robert Fischer locates Arthur's uncle, Aaron. Arthur meets Aaron. It goes poorly.

Eames gives Arthur a birthday present: a beautiful new watch. He destroys Arthur's old watch in the process--which had been a gift from Dom.

Mal visits Arthur at work, once again with disasterous results.

The stress is starting to get to Arthur. He gets drunk and picks a fight at a bar, ending up in the hospital where Cho works. It turns out that Cho and his longtime partner, Ainsley, have broken up. Cho helps patch up Arthur's injured arm.

 **Part 2 :**  
Dom takes Eames for a weekend to Atlantic City over Valentine's Day. Eames poses as a bodyguard during the _La Cosa Nostra_ conference they're attending. He doesn't overhear very much since most of the meetings turn out to be closed door. Apparently, some politicians in league with the organization are nervous.

In contrast, Arthur takes Eames to a shooting range for a belated Valentine's Day date. Eames surprises Arthur with a Valentine's gift as well: the identity of the person hacking the _La Cosa Nostra_ internal network. The hacker is Juana's nephew.

Dom and Arthur convene to confront Juana with the knowledge. She doesn't deny it, and resolves to deal with the situation. At the next poker game, she informs them that her nephew is dead, and that the coroner pronounced it a suicide.

Arthur goes to visit Lydia at White Tree. She had a violent episode and needed to be sedated. Arthur tells her sleeping form that he's doing well, and that she doesn't need to worry. He's doing great.


End file.
